


Strawberry and Vanilla

by juniperus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:24:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniperus/pseuds/juniperus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he had the energy to smile, he would have as he heard the rustle of her leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strawberry and Vanilla

The first time she sat in his class, his senses were assaulted by the scent of strawberry and vanilla. Then her hand shot up and he was assaulted by her then-irritating voice.

Two years later, as he shielded the idiots from the werewolf, her bushy hair whipped in the wind and hit him in the face—strawberry and vanilla.

After he sent her out of harm's way to tend to Flitwick, he committed the scent of strawberry and vanilla to memory, cataloging their subtle nuances as he took the stairs up the astronomy tower two at a time.

And as he stared out the tower window of the headmaster's office at the blackness beyond, wondering if the reckless idiots still lived, he longed to again smell strawberry and vanilla.

Before he succumbed to the urge of his consciousness to flee the memories that bled out of him, viscous as the sluggish river of red flowing from his neck, he smelled... strawberry and vanilla?

The boy left, and she was still.

 _Go! He needs your help!_

If he had the energy to smile, he would have as he heard the rustle of her leaving.

 _Good girl. Godspeed._

The darkness embraced him.

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a gift for apythia.


End file.
